Who is Rocky Blue?
by fortheloveofchocolate
Summary: Read inside. Pairings: RockyxO/C, Gece, Tynka, Deucexo/C, O/CxO/C
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Kate: Okay, so I had this amazing story! But I'm super lazy, so I will be helped by bff.

Bella: Reluctantly. I still don't know why I agreed to this.

Kate: Because you love me...

Bella: Whatever, but can you not put my name as Bella?

Kate: Bella is what we call my friend to irritate her, and I'm not changing it.

Bella: Grrrrrr. Look, how many times have I told you, I hate disney channel, especially SIU!

Kate: Yes, I know, but I don't, so let's tell them my amazing idea!

Bella: Yeah, its my idea. Excepting, I wanted it to be on Wattpad and I didn't want it to be a SIU fanfiction, but Kate convinced me.

Kate: Whatever.

**Summary:**

**Raquel Oprah Blue, is this her real name? What is she hiding? A secret boyfriend? A whole other life? Cece gets suspicious, and just has to find out for herself when Officer Jones arrives to talk with Rocky during school hours. What?**

Bella: I know, lame summary, Kate( not her real name btw ) wrote it.

Kate: Hey! I tried! So, I will be doing everything in Rocky's POV and Bella will be writing Cece's POV, because Cece has more and Bella is a way better writer than I am and not as lazy.

Bella: Don't call me Bella!

Kate: It's my account, I do what I like, get your own!

Bella: Gladly, I will abandon this and do a Les Miz fan fic.

Kate: Scratch that, do you preffer Kortjie( little short in Afrikaans ) or BFG?( Big friendly giant )

Bella/Shorty/BFG: You love to annoy me.

Kate: Bella it is!

Bella: *sigh* Anyway, before we start the story, we are going to have an O/C competition! Send in your completed O/C form( find below ) and your character can get to be in our story! We will probably choose the top 5-10, depending on how amazing your characters are!

Kate: Here is an example of one of our O/C completed forms. Copy and paste, deleting our answers!

Name: Paige Viljoen

Nationality: South African ( lives in USA )

Age: 13 years old

Height: 6ft2

Personality: Very shy, mature, wise and friendly

Likes: Theatre, friends, netball

Dislikes: Fights, television

Religious or personal ideas: Christian and vegeterian

You should know she is: depressed and starves herself, attempted to cut but isn't good at hiding it

Crush: Gunther Hessenheffer

Friends: Cece Jones, Tinka Hessenheffer, Dina Garcia

Frenemies: Gunther Hessenheffer

Enemies: Rocky Blue

Addicted to: laughing

Send in your O/C forms!

Xxx

Kate and Bella


	2. OC note

Kate: ooooh! You (persoone? Anybody) have sent in so many O/C forms it took me AGES to go through them! Literally, I was up all nyt. Send in your applications, please not by review, by PM. These by review have counted up till now, but only PM's from now on please. Bella has a lot of homework, tons of catchup work and studying for tests she missed when she was in hospital, so I'm going to narrow the O/C forms down to die top 20 and then she'll pik die beste. I already have die top 15 out of so so many other O/C applications I've received. 5 more amazing ones and I'll hand them over to Bella, so you best speed type in your answers and press send! Good luck! Oh, and sorry if my English is bad, Bella usually fixes it because I'm Afrikaans and my English is terrible.

Xxx

Kate


	3. Preview and winners announced

Participants:

#DV(my names not bella)... =p, -=) Kate Bates=)-

Messages:

#DV(my names not bella)... =p:

Jello

-=) Kate Bates=)-:

More my maatjie

#DV(my names not bella)... =p:

Hou gaan dit?

-=) Kate Bates=)-:

Gd n u

#DV(my names not bella)... =p:

Goed goed. I think we should publish the first chapter

-=) Kate Bates=)-:

Nah, let's at least write the tenth chapter eerste.

#DV(my names not bella)... =p:

Kk, let's post a preview at least, asseblief!

-=) Kate Bates=)-:

Fine.

(A/N: I just posted our messages as the beginning, too lazy to write!)

" Rocky, why are you acting so strange? " Cece asked her friend.

" What? " Rocky asked mysteriously. " I'm not acting at all strange. I'm not hiding anything, no secret, nothing at all! "

" Don't make me tell you again! " Ty yelled at Rocky.

" Please Ty, I didn't do anything wrong, " Rocky muttered in tears.

" I am leaving tonight, " whispered Ronny.

Gunther stood there shocked.

" But, I love you! " Gunther exclaimed upset.

" No, you love Rocky, " Ronny muttered, turning around and sprinting for the door in tears.

" She didn't deserve this, " cried Cece into Deuce's arms. " I just wish I'd realised sooner, I could have helped her or at least figured out who she was. "

" It's not your fault Ce, " Deuce whispered into her ear. " I still don't get why Ty did it though. "

" They think I'm dead, " the captive whimpered whilst her kidnapper looked upon her cruelly.

" They don't care about you, " he sneered cruelly. " Why do you think he abused you? "

" I'm sorry, " Rocky cried.

" Me too, " Cece whimpered.

Bella: Okay, confused much? My ideas.

Kate: Yeah, good job Bella!

Bella: Thank you, ah thank you very much.

Kate: Now to announce the O/C's!

Axel Contreas submitted by a guest.

Brady Andrews submitted by a user who wishes to stay anonymous.

Lucy Gallows submitted by Annabelle

Angelic Crassly submitted by Marvin

Bella: I know how many we said we'd choose but I narrowed it down to four in the end.

Kate: chapter 1 by next weekend!


	4. Chapter i

A/N: Sorry, didn't edit the Afrikaans out of the last chapter! Oops!-Bella

Chapter 1

I sat, fiddling with my pen, paying no attention to what our teacher Mr Folk was telling us. I was staring into space. I could swear someone was staring at me! I turned to my left to see Deuce burning holes in me with his eyes. He saw I was looking at him and he blushed, looking away. Why was he staring at me? He was staring at me the same way James used to, which means ... Ew! Deuce has a crush on me! Well, he is kind of cute and he-

_**Cece! Stop it! Deuce has a girlfriend you nimrod!**_

Me? I'm a nimrod? How about you! Your just a dumb voice in my head that I ignore to full extent!

_**Listen to me for once in your life. Don't get all googly eyed with him, he's with Dina, one of your BEST FRIENDS!**_

Yeah, I know but-

" Miss Jones, would you care to remind the class what the essay is going to be about? " Mr Folk asked glaring at me.

" Sorry Mr Folk, " I muttered.

" Rocky, can you tell me? "

Rocky answered instantly, " The essay is about your best friend and why you are best friends. You must explain his or her behaviour, personality etcetera. "

" Thank you Miss Blue, " Mr Folk smiled. " You all have fifteen minutes, then you will present your essays for the class. Begin. "

That's easy, Rocky is my best friend of course. Hmmm..

We are friends because we are honest with each other and push each other to do their best. No, that's not right. She is very secretive lately, I have no idea why.

Well, Rocky is bubbly, an amazing dancer, honest, happy and sure of herself.

Wait, no. Rocky used to be! About a year ago, Rocky just seemed to, change. She was always self-conscious now, she was quiet, secretive...

By the end of the fifteen minutes, I was not happy with my essay, but I was done. Mr Folk called me first.

As I walked to the front of the classroom, all eyes were on me. Rocky, awaiting all the brilliant things I was going to say about her. Deuce, looking at me as if, well I've already explained it. I brought my book close enough to my eyes so I could read it.

" My friend is Rocky Blue... "

The bell rang, saving me from having to embarrass Rocky. We had to hand in our essays instead.

After lunch, Rocky was called to Mr Folk's office. I didn't know why and it worried me. Was it about what I said in my essay?

I waited quietly outside the office for her. As I was waiting, fiddling my fingers, Mr and Mrs Blue and Ty walked into the office.

When they walked out almost half an hour later, Rocky's parents had solemn looks on their faces, followed by Ty who looked angrier than I've every seen him.

Ty turned to me, then said, " Wait for Rocky, she may be awhile. "

With that he walked off.

I waited another twenty minutes before I saw the door move slightly. Out emerged Rocky, sobbing uncontrollably and running into my arms.

" What happened? " I asked concerned.

" M-m-mister-er F-f-folk-k r-r-ea-e-e-d your e-e-ssay-y a-a-nd, " Rocky stuttered.

" Breathe in and out, " I instructed. " I can't understand you. "

" Mr Folk read your essay and it turns out he studied child psycology, " she stammered. " I don't want to talk about it, but can I stay at your place tonight? "

" Sure, " I replied. " We'll just go get your stuff after school. "

" No! " Rocky exclaimed. " I mean, I can just borrow pyjama's. "

" Rocky, when will you ever fit in my pj's? " I laughed, but it didn't cheer her up. " We're going to pick up the stuff at your house and that's final! End of discussion. "

At the end of the day I ended up having to drag Rocky up to her apartment. Why she didn't want to go I didn't know.

When we got to her door, I waited for her to unlock the door or walk in, I mean it was her house. But no, the girl knocked hesitantly on the door.

The door was opened by Ty, who frowned angrily at Rocky.

He let us in, backing away from the door.

" Hi Cece, " he said. " Please excuse us, Rocky, come with me. "

Rocky's face sank and she reluctantly followed.

I sat on their coach and waited for her. When she came out only seconds later, she was wearing a different outfit and had an overnight bag with her. She was grinning widely and with excited and eager eyes.

" Sleepover! " Rocky squealed.

" Yeah, how did you change so fast? " I asked her suspiciously.

" Fast dresser, " she shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a squeal from Ty's room that sounded like Rocky, but Rocky was in front of me. Oh my word, brain fuzzed up.

A/N:

Okay so I know this is a Gece story, we will get there! And you'll meet the O/C's soon. I feel like I'm going to fast, yes I definitely am because I was about to reveal ONE of the huge secrets, but I'm not going to. I'm evil. I'm going to make you all wait!

This chapter was by Kate and Bella. Translated and edited by Bella. A/N by Kate. Oh and sorry to everyone who's O/C's we didn't choose, but Bella is really picky! Next chapter up by the weekend.


	5. RIP

Hi, this is Charlotte ( not my real name ) and I have some really sad news that Bella asked me to tell you.

On 10 August 2013 a young girl died while in hospital of unkown but natural causes. This girl was the one you all reading this know as Kate.

I assure you that Bella will be carrying on with these stories and I may be helping her.

Bella also asked me to say a few words for Kate.

Known to many as Kate or a part of fortheloveofchocolate. Her real name was Chante ( pronounced Chahntay ) and was an amazing young girl. She often volounteered for charities, was top of her grade and was in love with sorts. Having her gone left a huge hole in our hearts. RIP Chante xxx

Please pray for her family and friends as they go through this hard time, especially Bella as the two were really close!

Thankyou,

Charlotte


End file.
